Teasers
by naruto-lost-deathnote
Summary: Colección de escenas de fics que puedo hacer o no en el futuro. Actualmente: Sobrevivientes


Sobrevivientes

Takahama era una aldea pequeña del país de la escarcha. Una de esas aldeas pequeñas a las que nadie prestaba atención, a menos que dejaran de llevar lechugas o zanahorias al mercado de la capital después de la cosecha. Gracias a este anonimato, era un lugar por el cual pasaban ninjas renegados o independientes de poca importancia cada tanto. A veces se encontraban a intercambiar rumores, otras veces a hacer tratos con otros, y a veces a resolver disputas (y de paso darle fertilizante a los aldeanos).

Pero en esta ocasión, había un encuentro de mayor importancia, entre ninjas más o menos importantes en el mundo. Uno de estos era Kakuzu: uno de los ninjas más viejos del mundo y el enigmático tesorero de la organización Akatsuki, a quien solo le importaba el dinero. El otro era Sasuke Uchiha, el único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, que su hermano mayor había perpetrado. Y que había dedicado su vida a vengarse de este.

Se habían reunido en la única posada de esta aldea. Un lugar abarrotado y medio psicodélico, con cortinas de varios colores colgando del techo, lámparas de lava y pufs en vez de sillas.

-Te demoraste- dijo el Uchiha.

-Tenía negocios más importantes que hablar con un mocoso acerca de su hermano mayor. Francamente, solo vine porque ofreciste 2 millones de _ryo_ a cambio de la información que pueda proporcionarte y porque si resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo puedo conseguir como mínimo 10 veces esa cantidad si te mato o capturo y le vendo tu cuerpo a una de las tres grandes aldeas o a Orochimaru.

-Si esto termina en una pelea, vos perderías- respondió Sasuke, con una confidencia propia de alguien que gano antes de que su oponente lo supiera.

-Te faltan décadas de experiencia y un ejército para derrotarme. Y ya que Konoha fue destruida en los exámenes chuunin de hace 3 años, no creo que puedas conseguir uno.

Cuando Kakuzu termino de decir esa frase, el resto de las personas en el hotel cambiaron, ahora eran todos exactamente iguales, y tenían la forma de un adolescente de pelo rubio, vestido con una campera y un pantalón naranja. Luego, mientras Kakuzu seguía sorprendido, las cortinas y los pufs también se transformaron en copias de este chico. Los clones más cercanos al Akatsuki aprovecharon eso para apuñalarlo a través del pecho.

-Te presento a mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, creo que es uno de los objetivos de tu organización, ¿no?- dijo Sasuke, mientras, por debajo de la mesa le atravesaba a Kakuzu el estómago con una lanza hecha de electricidad. –Ya sé todo acerca de tus 5 corazones, lo aprendimos en nuestro paseo por Takigakure.

De la espalda de Kakuzu salió una criatura hecha de cables con una máscara blanca con marcas amarillas. Antes de que esta criatura pudiera hacer algo, una chica de pelo rosado le salto encima y la destruyó con una bola de fuego.

-¡Eso estuvo buenísimo Sakura!- dijo Naruto.

Kakuzu estaba sorprendido y furioso, no podía creer que tres niños lo hubieran derrotado así. A él, que había podido sobrevivir contra el primer _hokage_ y había derrotado a los hermanos Kinkaku y Ginkaku de Kumogakure.

-Este es el nuevo trato, me decís todo lo que sepas acerca de Itachi y te dejamos vivir. O no decid nada y te matamos y llevamos tu cuerpo a Takigakure.

A/N: esto es un experimento nuevo, cada vez que tenga una historia que me interesa escribir, pero no tenga mucha idea de que hacer, voy a hacer una escena suelta como esta. Y lo voy a subir en una colección junto con una nota como ésta explicando mejor ciertos detalles del fic. Si puedo llevar la idea a alguna parte, es posible que la escriba en detalle en el futuro.

La idea de este fic es que Orochimaru logro destruir Konoha durante los exámenes chuunin y los sobrevivientes se dispersaron. Algunos se unieron a otras aldeas (ejemplo el clan Hyuuga a Iwagakure), otros se volvieron ninjas renegados o se pusieron a viajar. Los 3 del equipo 7 siguen juntos, viajando por el mundo ninja. Danzo va a seguir vivo porque es interesante de escribir a alguien que perdió su propósito en la vida, especialmente alguien como él. Orochimaru sería un villano importante al principio, buscando a Sasuke por las mismas razones del manga, otros antagonistas van a ser (en ningún orden particular) A, Itachi, algún Jinchuuriki (todavía no me decidí quién, pero no B, ni Fu, porque van a ser usados en otros roles), Nagato, Onoki y Tobi (no digo quien es en el manga para los que solo ven el anime y lograron no darse cuenta todavía). Puedo garantizar que no va a haber el spam de edo tensei del manga (lamentablemente, eso quiere decir que no va a estar Madara, aunque es uno de los mejores villanos del manga) ni Juubi (porque en el manga fue una decepción, y tengo planes para eso en otros fics).

¡Chau!


End file.
